


Hunting Solace

by j450n



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Female Arc Hunter, Gen, Male Void Hunter, Male Void Warlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j450n/pseuds/j450n
Summary: A seasoned Hunter, with a dark past, is sent on a mission into Old Russia.





	1. Rendezvous

The rain had been falling for days. It had begun as a heavy, pounding rain. Almost deafening. The drops hitting the ground so hard, you could feel it. But it had settled into a steady, soaking, damp rain. A misty, leaf-dripping, miserable rain. And it was just getting started.

She pulled her cloak more tightly around her neck. Her breath puffing into the misty air. 

Crouching in the dark beneath a low line of trees. The dank smell of earth filling her nose. Or was it worms? She waited. Watching the row of old buildings on the far side of an open field.

"Vigdis. Movement. 2 o'clock." Beren's shadowy form barely visible to her left. Shifted slightly to get a better view.

"I see it." Her voice scratchy from hours of silence.

They had been skulking in the shadows. Among the dirt and the grime and the bugs. Watching this ruined complex for two days. Two days of mud, and rain, and cold.

She raised her rifle from its place draped across her arms. Into a ready position. Using its scope to peer into the black night.

A shadow. Moving low. Near the corner of a ruined wall. Barely visible in the darkness. 

 

One Week Ago

 

Banshee stood across the counter from her, mumbling to himself. Something low and incoherent. As he fumbled with the Special Ammo Synth. Taking longer than necessary as usual. 

Maybe another wipe would do him good. His old Exo system reset to an earlier version. If that's how it even worked. Who knows? All she knows is that the longer she stays in the Tower, the more likely it is that she’ll run into Cayde. 

She needed to get back out there. Into the field. The European Dead Zone they called it. But it was anything but dead. And the few stragglers who managed to survive among the crumbling remains were outnumbered by the invaders. 

Dregs. Vandals. Fallen. They called themselves Eliksni. But they were nothing but thieves and bandits. Raiding and pillaging small settlements across Old Europe. Dragging survivors off to who-knows-where.

She would even the odds. Whatever you call them. If she found them. They were dead.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to sigh loudly and cover her eyes with her hand. Maybe if she ignored him...

"Vigdis! I thought that was you."

Cayde. Yet another Exo in desperate need of a reset.

“I would recognize that beautiful blonde hair of yours anywhere.”

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes searching desperately for an escape. While her mouth fumbled with her words. 

“Cayde… I…”

He held up a hand. Cutting her off. Making her mouth snap closed like a candy dispenser. 

Cayde-6 was an old Exo Hunter from way back. Some say he has memories from before The Collapse. Others say it’s all a load of crap. But he has the skill to back up his bullshit, and in some circles that’s enough. Somehow he got stuck with a desk job in the Tower. And now he spends his days scouting out all of the best places to hide from his responsibilities. And longing for some time in the field. 

“Vigdis, we need you on this. We have word of a Fallen heavy-hitter in Old Russia. You know that area better than anyone.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. And closed her eyes. Shaking her head.

“Cayde…you know I…”

She stopped. Her words failed her. She struggled to settle the thoughts spinning in her head. To say something. Anything. 

“Look, I know he meant a lot to you. It’s always tough. But…”

“NO!”

Even she was surprised by the strength of her outburst. Her shout drawing the attention of a few nearby Guardians. Shaking her head at her loss of control. She turned to leave. To walk away from this mess. She needed to get back out there. Where she belonged. 

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“I’ll help you find him. After this is over. I’ll put together a team. We’ll find him.”

The softness in his voice was so out of character that it made her pause. She breathed deeply and looked to the sky. Willing the tears forming in the corners of her eyes to disappear.

The sun was shining through a few wisps of clouds as they drifted above The City. The last safe haven for Humanity on Earth. In the distance The Traveler’s dead husk hovered. Defying logic. Its silence ominous. 

Without turning she sighed and shook her head. 

“Ok. Send my Ghost the details.”

 

 

Six Days Ago

 

They called it the Rendezvous. Well in theory that’s what they called it. Most Hunters just called it The Spot. Or The Place. Or “You know where.” Hunters were never big on names.

It was hidden in an old man-made valley. Sunken into the earth. Surrounded by seats on all sides. It was all overgrown now. The seats rusted and collapsed. And the valley covered with grass and trees and other signs that nature had returned.

Once when she had asked the Cryptarchs about it, they had called it a Football Stadium. Like that was supposed to mean something to her. Bunch of arrogant asses.

It was hard to describe exactly what the Rendezvous was. It was always a Hunter’s first stop on the way out of The City. And usually their first stop on their way back in. It was a meeting place of sorts. You could talk to other Hunters here and get the local gossip. Try the latest concoction from the still set up on the west side under an awning. Grab a meal. Trade for that new knife you’ve always wanted. Test out your newly acquired rifle at the makeshift gun range. Catch some Z’s in one of the many tents littering the area. 

It was many things. But mostly it was just Home. Hunters didn’t stay long in one place. But this was one place they always returned to. And if you were looking for one. This was a good place to start. 

She hadn’t seen Beren in weeks. Normally that would be a good thing. But she needed a tracker. And Beren was the best. 

She actually smelled him before she saw him. A combination of sweat, and blood, and something unidentifiable. He looked like something that had crawled out of a dead Thrall. And knowing him that wasn’t far from the truth. Maybe it had something to do with his closeness to the Void?

Stopping a few meters in front of him, she coughed awkwardly. Raising her hand in greeting. 

“Vigdis! Hey! Want some stew?” 

He jumped to his feet. Grime covered teeth flashing as he grinned. He offered his hand. Still dripping with stew. For her to shake. His other hand brushing his black stringy hair out of his eyes. 

“Um… Hi… Beren.”

She was afraid to wipe her hand off on her leather clad leg. No telling what the mystery liquid might contain. Instead she held it awkwardly at her side as he spoke. 

“What’s new? Last I heard you were hunting Dregs up in Old London.”

That was true. But that was months ago. Had it really been that long?

“Not much. You?”

Beren stretched his lanky, malnourished frame. Raising his arms over his head. Joints popping.

“Just relaxin’. Oh um… I heard about Sol. Sorry…”

His big brown eyes looked at her with concern. And she knew that he genuinely cared. But it was all too much. Too soon. 

She cleared her throat. Looking at the ground. Her boots. Fingers playing with the zipper of her jacket. 

“Yeah… um…”

She ran her fingers through her hair. Pulling it back from her forehead. Before letting it spring back into place. Blonde curls stubbornly refusing to obey. Not knowing what to say.

Thankfully he changed the subject.

“So what brings you here?”

He had returned to his seat by the fire. And she moved to sit near him on a small bench.

“I need a tracker. A good one.”

He cupped his chin in his hand and tapped his finger against his lips. Squinting his eyes as he did so. Deep in thought. Finally he let out a puff of air, lips making a flapping sound. 

She nearly doubled over as the smell hit her. But managed to hide it well she thought. 

“Well there’s Zeph. He just got back in last night. But he’s probably busy with Kalie. You know how they are.”

He punctuated the last sentence with a wiggle of his eyebrows. And what he probably thought was a dazzling smile. Which only managed to show the bits of…whatever… caught between his brown teeth. 

“Yeah you’re right. And Torrez is busy out near The Reef. Um…huh…well. What are you doing right now?”

She scratched at her temple feigning disinterest. 

“I’m having lunch. Why?”

This was going to be harder than she thought. She loved the fact that he didn’t even consider himself in the same league as the greatest trackers in the system. That’s what made him so special. But sometimes she just wished he had a little more self-confidence.

She tried again. 

“Well… how would you like to go with me?”

He thought about it for a second. The tip of his tongue coming out to lick at a bit of something on the corner of his mouth. 

“Sure. Ok… And anyway. You know Kalie and Zeph will be fighting by morning. He’ll be begging to tag along.”

She smiled at that. A real smile. The first in weeks. This was going to be interesting.

“Yeah. You’re probably right. Either way, I think we’ll manage.”


	2. Lost

Five Days Ago

 

They set down about a kilometer from their target. On the other side of a line of rolling hills. The sun was shining high in the sky. But a bank of clouds could be seen rolling in from the west. Dark and ominous. 

As predicted, Zeph had chosen to tag along with them. Something about heading this way anyway. And needing to scout out some Spinmetal. Kalie however had met them as they left. With an angry scowl on her face. And a few choice words for the departing hunter. 

Zeph had just pulled the hood of his cloak down low over his eyes. And trudged along head down. Absorbing the abuse stoically. 

Now, hours later, his usual energetic and downright annoying personality had resurfaced. For better or worse.

"...and then he hit me! Punched me right in the face! Can you believe that? And then his girlfriend kicked me in the shin. I mean... come on! You know?"

He shifted his rifle to his other shoulder. And brushed his reddish-blonde hair out of his eyes. An over exaggerated look of shock and disgust on his face.

She shook her head. A small smile curling at the side of her mouth. And walked on ahead. Her rifle resting comfortably across her arms. Hand on the grip. Muzzle down. 

They were beginning to make their way up into the hills. And the wind was starting to pick up. 

She keyed the mic in her helmet.

"Beren. All clear?"

Beren was up ahead a few meters. Stalking through the sparse trees and brush at the top of the rise. Perfectly happy to leave the boisterous Zeph behind with her. More comfortable in his own company. 

"Vigdis. You might want to see this."

His voice didn't hold any alarm. But she was curious nonetheless. 

Picking up her pace. She was soon cresting the top of the hill and entering a small copse of trees. Beren was just ahead. Kneeling against the side of a mossy trunk.

She crouched and moved to his side. Placing a hand on his shoulder to let him know she was there. 

Zeph moved up to take a position on their right. She noticed that he was now helmeted. And had slung his sniper rifle. His hand cannon held ready in his hands. 

Beren drew her attention with a point of his hand. 

Ahead the land fell away to a low plain. Dotted with small trees and scrub. In the distance a lazy looping river curled around an old industrial complex. Their target. 

She turned her head to say something to Beren when they heard it. The dark clouds had overtaken them. The sky grew dark. And the rain began roaring up the side of the hill behind them. 

It hit them like a wall. Like a giant bucket had been overturned in the sky. And there was nothing they could do but hunch down and take it. It pounded into the ground around them. Blocking out all other sounds and making it hard to see. 

They sat there. Rain pouring down on them on the crest of the hill. Until a loud crack of thunder made them think better of it. Maybe it would be safer down lower on the slope. 

They continued moving. Trying not to slip in the small rivers of mud trailing down the hill. Until they reached a large group of trees low on the east side of the ridge. Their large branches giving them some relief from the downpour. 

Beren squatted down to build a fire. Gathering small sticks and combining it with some dried moss he kept in his pack. While Zeph moved ahead. Out to the edge of the trees to keep watch.

It was an old hunter trick. To build a fire under a tree so the branches would dissipate the smoke. Hiding your position. The trick was probably a lot older than that. Reaching back into the ancient days before The Collapse. Who knows? All she knows is that it works. 

She threw down her pack by the fire. Using it as a seat while she warmed her hands. Beren did the same. 

He pulled a small box out of his bag containing cleaning supplies. And laid his old Cocytus rifle across his knees. Carefully stripping it down. 

If there was one thing Beren cared about it was his old scout rifle. He took more care of it than anything else he owned. He kept it meticulously clean. And in return, it had saved his life on more than one occasion. 

Soon the rain began to taper off. Settling into a more steady rhythm. And she got up and joined Zeph at the edge of the clearing. 

He turned to look at her as she approached. Flashing that dazzling smile of his. The smile that had stolen the hearts of women across the system. And broken a few as well. 

She just shook her head. And smirked. Unimpressed. 

"Why don't you go warm up? I'll take this."

Jumping up before the words even left her mouth. He was heading for the fire in an instant. 

"You got it Vig. Don't have too much fun."

The sun was setting now. And with the clouds and the rain it was damn near dark. 

She sat down with her back against a tree. Facing away from the fire. Staring out into the night. Clutching her rifle to her chest for comfort.

While Beren favored his trusty scout rifle. She was fond of her PDX-45. An old Suros pulse rifle given to her by her mentor. 

The crusty old hunter had handed it to her the night before he left. Saying it would keep her company until he returned. That was 3 months ago now. She hadn't heard from him since. They say he ran into something out near the edge of the system. In The Jovians. And she often wondered if it was a quick death. Or if he suffered. 

Either way she missed him. 

Scrunching down into a more comfortable position. She pulled the hood of her cloak down to fend off the rain. And settled in for a long watch. 

 

Four Days Ago

 

Sometime during the night Beren had taken the watch. And she had retreated to a warm spot by the fire. She woke up with her bag under her head and a splitting headache. 

Being on the east side of the ridge. They were greeted by the first rays of the sun. Burning its way over the horizon like an angry god. Offended by the rain and the clouds. 

It was still pouring. And the sky was a weird orange mess. At least the rain had tapered off to a steady soak. But it was going to be a miserable day. 

They quickly packed their things and headed out. Zeph taking point today as they made their way down the gentle slope to the flat grassy plain ahead. 

Beren hung back a few meters. Eyes darting left and right. Scanning the horizon. 

That left her alone with her thoughts. And they were not the best company. 

Their target was almost due east. And they moved directly in that direction. Seeing no need to hide their intentions. 

Every now and then they had to alter their course when they came upon a swampy patch of ground. But it wasn't long before they were within shouting distance of the ruined buildings of the complex. And as they drew even closer they could make out a dilapidated fence outlining the perimeter. 

Their plan was to circle the area looking for a trail. Find the target. And eliminate the threat. Whatever that may be. So with that in mind they decided to split up. 

Beren would head north. Following the line of the fence. While Zeph would head south doing the same. 

She on the other hand, would jump the fence and head into the center of the cluster of buildings. Just to have a look around. 

She could already feel it rising. The slight tension in her neck. The tingling in the tips of her fingers. The ability to harness The Light causing Arc energy to build within her.

Clearing the fence in two jumps and landing gracefully on the other side. She crouched for a second. Allowing the Arc to flow through her. Rendering her invisible. Before moving ahead. Low and slow.

The gap between the buildings was just wide enough for one person to pass comfortably. And with the rain and the clouds, it was dark and shadowy. Perfect for her brand of hunting.

She moved stealthily along the wall. Stopping every now and then to listen. And checking her motion tracker. Nothing.

The closer she came to the end of the narrow alley, the more light seeped in. And the more nervous she got. It was too quiet. Something wasn't right. She was just about to turn around and head back. Maybe circle around from another direction. When she heard the bark of gunfire coming from the south. 

Suddenly chaos erupted on coms.

"Contact. Contact. Contact. Taking fire!"

Zeph's voice sounded panicked. And out of breath. 

"Falling back!" Heavy breathing. Then silence. 

She was back out across the fence and heading south in seconds. Rifle at the ready. Moving as fast as she could. 

Explosions ahead. Lighting up the sky. The crack crack of gunfire echoing off the buildings. Sounding muffled in the rain. 

"I have eyes on. From the east." 

Beren sounded calm. Almost cold. His years of experience taking hold. 

Now she heard the loud report of Beren's rifle. Slow and deliberate. Taking heads. 

She slowed as she neared the south west corner. Crouching as she moved around the edge of the fence. 

Smoke was billowing from the ground ahead. Small fires still burning in the grass. She could see the bodies of several Fallen littering the ground. But nothing moved. 

She raised her rifle into a ready position and moved ahead. Into the mess of dead and dying. Stepping over the bodies cautiously as she made her way east. 

Zeph was nowhere to be seen. And her heart sank in her chest when she saw Beren heading her way from the other direction.

"Zeph...?" It was more a plea than a question. And she knew the moment she asked what the answer would be. 

"I found this."

He was holding up a hand cannon. Hakke model. With flames artfully painted along the barrel. 

Zeph would never have left his prized weapon behind. Not if he could help it. And the realization that he was gone sent an icy chill down her spine. And caused a lump to grow in her throat. 

They scoured the area. Spiraling out from the spot where they had found his weapon. But there was no sign of him.

There was no evidence that his ghost had been destroyed either. So he was still alive somewhere. And if he was alive. They would find him.

It was growing dark by that time. And she was getting desperate. He was her responsibility. This was her fault. He wouldn’t have even been out here if it wasn’t for her. 

She was about to jump the perimeter fence and begin searching within the complex when a hand gripped her wrist.

“Vigdis. We won’t help anyone by wandering around here in the dark.”

Beren’s voice was low and calm. And it brought her back to her senses. They would continue looking in the morning. Hopefully that wouldn’t be too late.

They walked in silence as they made their way back to their camp from the night before. Neither one of them feeling much like talking. 

And as the sun set. And the rain continued to fall around them. The night felt colder than ever before.


End file.
